


Satisfaction (only with your lover)

by honeypotatoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Omorashi, Piss, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Smut, Watersports, hyunwoo just calls kihyun baby boy, not even, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypotatoes/pseuds/honeypotatoes
Summary: The way Kihyun's ass clenched up in his sweatpants, it was obvious that something was inside. Honestly his boyfriend could have chose anything but grey to wear, but now he could see Kihyun's cock straining against the fabric, staining it black.(Or Kihyun just couldn't be satisfied on his own, and Hyunwoo comes with perfect timing to make Kihyun cum)





	Satisfaction (only with your lover)

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. Only Smut. No plot whatsoever.

Small moans could be heard from the room. Obscene squelches never stopping. 

"Oh god, oh god..." a small voice whose pitch is slightly higher than usual to show its owner holding back from the pleasure. 

Kihyun's face squished in the pillow, eyes tightly squeezed. 

“Come on…”

His arm stretched back and moving furiously. If anyone was in the room with him, they could see the pink rim stretching to accommodate a large plug. 

Kihyun was in the dorm alone, the other members having gone out for their individual schedules. He knew the others wouldn't be back for a few hours and it was a perfect time to get rid of his pent up orgasms. 

Why don't he just go to Hyunwoo, his boyfriend for this? Well, it's because Hyunwoo had so many personal schedules among with group promotions that when the leader get home, he would always pass out in exhaustion. 

So here Kihyun was, trying to relieve himself with a plug. 

But honestly Kihyun was a little frustrated, his hand never moving the way he liked. And he was so tempted to just turn on the vibrations but he was too scared that it would feel so good that he'd pass out. 

He moved the plug back and forth for a few more times before sighing.

Standing up he pushed the plug in for the last time and tugged up his pants. Kihyun walked out of his shared bedroom and towards the bathroom. 

The toy was brushing against his prostate, and if Kihyun bent his back just the right way it would dig into the spot harder. 

With this new discovery, Kihyun couldn't help arching and bending his waist as he walked. His legs and thighs trembling from the pleasure. His face blissed out with his mouth slightly open. He walked slowly as to elevate the pleasure but he couldn't give up the prospect of having the plug dig deep into his spot.

Just as he was about to arrive at the bathroom, the front door opened with a click. Kihyun widened his eyes in shock and in his surprised induced state he froze. 

It was awful that the front door was right next to the bathroom. 

Kihyun straightened up his back quickly, causing the plug to drag across his prostate again. He pushed his palm against his mouth and moaned uncontrollably. 

It was Hyunwoo at the door, and he saw everything. 

Including Kihyun's flushed face, his eyes watery from the pleasure. The way his ass clenched up in his sweatpants that was obvious that something was inside. Honestly his boyfriend could have chose anything but grey to wear, but now he could see Kihyun's cock straining against the fabric, staining it black. 

He smirked, and walked towards Kihyun. He pretended as if he didn't know what was going on. 

“Hey, Kihyun-ah,” he drawled. 

“H-hi Hyung…” Kihyun moved his hands so that they'd cover his erection, silently praying that it wasn't too late.

“My shoot ended a lot earlier than I imagined. Do you wanna go grab lunch sometime soon?” 

“S-sure… I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back…” 

Hyunwoo grinned, the bathroom? Where Kihyun hid his stash of toys that he'd shown Hyunwoo a while ago when they started dating. 

He strided up to the younger, his palm pressed up to the small of Kihyun's back. He pressed his mouth against Kihyun's, and languidly started kissing the man. 

Kihyun moaned quietly, his brain using the kiss to amplify his pleasure from the plug. 

Hyunwoo moved his hands down to Kihyun's ass and started kneading gently. 

The younger widened his eyes as he felt the large hands fondling his ass. The plug moving around in circles, barely brushing his prostate. Kihyun huffed quietly in pleasure, hoping that Hyunwoo wouldn't find out of his embarrassing situation. 

Hyunwoo pulled away from the kiss, but didn't stop groping Kihyun's butt. He kneaded the flesh in a way where he knew whatever was inside would move in circular motions. He gazed at his lover whose expression was glazed over and hazy with pleasure, his eyes misty. 

The older leaned down to whisper beside Kihyun's sensitive ears. 

“Baby boy, I know you have something inside of you.” 

Kihyun's head flew up immediately, his face becoming red in an instant. 

“W-what?” 

Hyunwoo didn't reply but instead slid his hands in Kihyun's sweatpants, and grabbed the toy directly. 

“A plug? How naughty,” Hyunwoo thrusted the toy in and out lightly. 

Kihyun's knees buckled, his body molded against Hyunwoo's. His face was flaming from the embarrassment. 

The older pushed the plug in harshly, lifting Kihyun on his toes. Hyunwoo grinded the tip of the toy where he knew Kihyun was most sensitive. 

The younger hiccuped in pleasure, his eyes droopy. 

“Let's move this to the bathroom, shall we?” 

Hyunwoo didn't wait for an answer, he hoisted up the smaller man into his arms. His other hand never stopping to thrust the toy in and out. 

Hyunwoo pushed Kihyun against the counter of the sink, and pulled his sweatpants down and away. He pulled the younger up so that his hips were on the counter, his legs dangling. 

The older man licked his lips and spread the younger cheeks. Groaning as he saw the base of the plug move slightly as the pink rim clenched on the toy.

“Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo growled, “you look so pretty like this. Stretched around your toy, squirming.” 

Kihyun whined in response, his rim fluttering unconsciously, making the toy move more. The tip of the plug shifted due to his actions, and the toy was slowly slipping out. 

Hyunwoo noticed this, and reached an arm down. He turned the knob of the toy around, moving it in circular motions. He tugged on the toy lightly, and watched the rim bulge. 

The older pushed the plug back in, flipping the switch at the base. The plug was automatic, changing frequencies on its own for maximum pleasure. 

It started low, Kihyun gulped, familiar with the pattern. 

Then it jumped up a few levels. Even though Kihyun was familiar with its formations, it still gave him pleasure. 

There were gurgling sounds that came from the back of Kihyun’s throat, his cock bouncing with precum dripping. Kihyun breathed through his nose, biting his lips and tried to keep the lewd sounds in. 

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun up, forcing his back to flush against his chest. He grabbed his jaw and forced it open when he noticed what Kihyun was trying to do. 

“Baby boy, let it out.” Hyunwoo growled as Kihyun blushed even more, “Let me hear your dirty little moans. Let me hear those slutty sounds as a small toy like this can make you come.” 

The older twisted the plug as he talked, Kihyun panted loudly as he shook his head. 

His neck was stretched back so that Hyunwoo could kiss him from behind. They shared a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Kihyun’s eyes closed shut as Hyunwoo thrusted the toy in and out with the vibrations still going. Moans and whimpers spilled out of Kihyun’s lips.

“I’m close,” Kihyun warned between breaths and kisses, his cock dripping more.

Without warning, Hyunwoo pulled the plug out in one swift tug. 

The younger moaned loudly, burying his head in his arms as he crumpled down when Hyunwoo released him. His hole gaping slightly, unable to tighten up. The lube was dripping out in copies amounts. 

The older growled and jabbed two fingers inside, making Kihyun's cock bounce onto the counter. Hyunwoo wiggled his fingers, feeling the soppy hole clench up. 

“Kihyunnie, you're so wet and loose... “ 

Hyunwoo sped up his digits, fucking him with his fingers. Pushing in and out, adding the third finger. The hole fluttering in pleasure. 

Hyunwoo purposefully only brushed lightly across Kihyun prostate. He didn't want Kihyun to cum immediately, wanting to drag it out.

He rubbed the sensitive walls, feeling the soft and spongy flesh constrict around his fingers lightly. 

“How are we feeling? Still good?” Hyunwoo asked tenderly to the lax man beneath him.

Kihyun nodded deliriously. He touched Hyunwoo's other hand that was holding his waist up. 

“It feels really good Hyung, really good…”

Hyunwoo nodded and kissed the soft mouth. Swirling his fingers in Kihyun's ass, he scissored the flesh making it stretch. 

It's a perfect time for a change of pace.

He slammed his fingers in with an unforgiving pace. Kihyun couldn't do anything but drool into the sink. His legs tense and spasming as it dangled in the air. 

“H-hyung-!” Kihyun cried out, his hole tightening up by the second. 

Hyunwoo didn't answer, knowing that Kihyun was about to cum. 

The older stopped avoiding Kihyun's prostate, and started massaging that handle of nerves straight on. Kihyun hiccuped, his eyes tightly shut with some tears slipping out. He squirmed, didn't know if he wanted to move away or to push back. 

Hyunwoo focused only on Kihyun's spot. Massaging it harshly one second. Jabbing it lightly another. 

Kihyun spread his legs more to elevate the pleasure. He could feel his stomach start cramping up. The pressure building up all the way to the tip of his dick.

“A-ah! Hyunwoo!” Kihyun released all over the counter. 

The fingers didn't stop their merciless ministrations. Continuing to rub Kihyun's prostate, Hyunwoo groaned as he saw Kihyun twitch in oversensitivity. 

“Ah! Ahh! Hyung stop! I-I'm gonna-!” 

Kihyun tried holding back, his lower abdomen hurting. But when Hyunwoo kneaded his prostate harder, he spilled with a scream. 

It was almost colorless, due to Kihyun always drinking large amounts of water. 

Kihyun cried out as his dick poured out piss into the sink. His face hot from disbelief. 

“Ahnn-! I'm sorry,” Kihyun whimpered as his dick showed no signs of slowing down. Peeing in this situation was somehow pleasurable, his rim fluttering around Hyunwoo's fingers. The fingers that were still gently thrusting to help Kihyun ride out his high. 

Once Kihyun's cock dribbled it's last drop, he slumped down. 

“Sorry…”

“You did good, baby boy. No worries,” Hyunwoo murmured, plucking up the younger to strip out of his clothes so they could get in the shower. 

Kihyun was always pliant, soft and a little drowsy after his orgasms. Hyunwoo nuzzled his head into the juncture of Kihyun’s neck and shoulders. He pressed small kisses into the neck, leaving very faint marks that could be passed off as mosquito bites. 

He grabbed Kihyun’s smaller hands, and pulled it towards his own erection. 

Kihyun still in his own head space, gladly started pleasuring Hyunwoo. He rubbed his fingers on the angry tip, coming away with a string of precum. Using both hands, Kihyun fisted the larger cock. Twisting his hands, and scratching the sensitive skin lightly. 

Hyunwoo moaned, and pulled Kihyun in for a kiss. Exchanging breaths as Kihyun continued tugging on the hard dick. 

“Can you suck me off? I’m so close…” Hyunwoo asked breathlessly. 

The younger sank down willingly, taking the entire length in his mouth in one go. 

Hyunwoo threw his head back, not expecting Kihyun to be so bold. He moaned as he tangled his fingers in Kihyun’s hair. The younger bobbed his head, licking the underside when he could. He pulled off only to dive back in, suckling gently on the tip. Dipping his tongue in the slit, he swallowed the bitter precum. 

Kihyun seemed adamant to only make Hyunwoo cum from the simulation of the head of his cock. Humming around the mushroom head, sucking on it. 

“Stop, Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo panted, trying to pull the younger off, “I’m going to cum-!” 

Kihyun gave a hard suck one last time and sat on the tiles demurely as Hyunwoo came all over his face. Some getting in his hair, some landing in his mouth. The younger scrapped the liquid off his closed eyes, and popping the cum covered finger in his mouth. 

Hyunwoo groaned at the sight. 

“Come on, you little naughty boy.” He tugged Kihyun up on his feet and turned on the spray. 

Kihyun giggled as Hyunwoo sighed while washing his hair. He stood on his toes, and pressed his face on Hyunwoo’s shoulders as he hugged him tightly. 

“Kihyunnie, I can’t wash you like this…” Hyunwoo whined as he tapped Kihyun’s butt lightly. 

Kihyun replied with a small laugh and a kiss. 

“I love you, Hyung.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI, SO. I WROTE ANOTHER SMUT. WOW.   
> Hopefully this was ok, i only took half day so its probably sloppy  
> i wrote this instead of studying, what a perfect student i am.


End file.
